The Desolate Trial: a Kim Possible story
by Johnathan c. Sarek
Summary: A small tale of what happens when Drakken takes revenge and Kim's world comes crashing down (note: this story takes place after the events of Kim possible: so the drama)


Hello, this is my first fanfiction inspired by others from long ago. Hope you enjoy.

(Possible household)

Ron and Kim sat in Kim's room. Enjoying each others company. Life had really changed for them in the past few days. At the prom Ron and Kim became official as a couple. They kissed for the first time on the dance floor in a warm and tender embrace... "Whatcha thinking bout kp?" Ron asked as Kim looked at him with a glowing face. "I'm just wondering how I could have been so blind to this" Kim replied "I mean here you are just as you've always been, right by my side" Kim said in a soft voice. Kim leaned into Ron's chest clinging to him, enjoying the warmth she felt."How could I not see it before?" Kim asked aloud. "I don't know nor does it matter, I'm just glad you finally feel this way about me" said Ron. Kim looked up at him admiring his goofy grin. (BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP) rang the kimunicator. Kim sighed as she grabbed the device next to a sleeping Rufus. "What's the sitch wade?" Kim asked as usual. "Sorry to bother you both, but some how Drakkens broken out again along with shego!" Said wade. "You're kidding right?" Ron asked. "Nope they somehow managed to overpower the guards" said wade. "Any idea where they are?" Asked Kim

"Somewhat of an idea, one of there old bases is up and running again in the Rockies" replied wade. "Alright me and Ron will capture them again" Kim said Kim looked sadly at Ron "I was hoping for a nice night together..." Kim moaned "Don't worry we'll have others" Ron replied with a smile. "Alright let's get going" said Kim. They both donned there usual mission gear.

(Drakkens lair)

"I'm telling you shego this one is perfect!" Said Drakken. "Uh-huh" replied shego in a sarcastic tone while she read. "And what is it this time?" Asked shego "Its not world domination if that's what you were wondering" said Drakken with a sly tone. "We're out for revenge this time miss go" continued Drakken with a cackle. "What did you have in mind?" Shego asked with interest. "You'll find out when she gets here" replied Drakken. He grinned a crooked smile that showed he had something diabolical coming.

(Outside Drakkens base)

"Ready kp?" Asked Ron. "Yes let's just hurry up and get them so we can head home" Kim replied. Kim and Ron shot grappling hooks to the top of the base. Kim looked for a way in and saw her immediate route In, a ventilation shaft. Kim opened the grate on top of the shaft and dove in Ron followed. The shaft lead straight down until it slowly curved horizontal. Kim and Ron flew down the shaft before slowing down "This seems a little too easy" thought kim. She notice the end of the grate coming up as she and Ron crawled ahead. Kim looked out the grate to see Drakken staring at a large device in the center of the room. Kim kicked the grate out and jumped down. Ron quickly started to follow but suddenly steel bars rose in front and behind him. "It's over Drakken!" Said Kim to her foe standing in the center of the room. "Oh Kimberly it's only just begun..." Replied Drakken as he pulled a remote from his pocket and pointed it toward the ceiling. Kim looked up to see Ron trapped behind the bars with 2 explosive devices to the sides of him "NO!" Kim shouted as Drakken pushed the remote. The explosion knocked her back as she watched her dearest friend engulfed in flame before the rubble fell. Kim was knocked into the center of the room landing on her head. She began to try and get up but she began to blackout. Her last image was of Drakken flying away cackling with shego in a hovercraft.

Kim awoke to heat. Fire was to both her sides. She frantically remembered where she was and what happened. She turned to where the ceiling was. Now a flaming massive charred hole. She quickly looked through the ruble looking for any sign for Ron. She quickly pulled out the kimunicator "Wade! Please answer!" Said Kim "What is it?" Replied wade. "It's Ron he was in an explosion! Please send help!" Said Kim. She then looked again for any sign amongst the charred rock and metal. She then recognized Ron's leg from under a pile. She Frantically dove at the pile. Pulling away every piece of debris. She lifted another piece witched reveled Ron's chest and face. Ron was bashed up horribly. HIs face black and burnt his shirt torn, blood ran from a Nasty wound in his neck. Kim could feel a labored breathing as Ron lay. "Ron no please! Not you! Please stay with me! I need you Ron! Please!" Screamed Kim as she held his head in her lap. Ron reached up best he could before taking her hand. Ron weekly squeaked "I... Love you... Kp... I..." Ron passed out as Kim desperately held on. "Please Ron please!" Kim thought as she held him. A spotlight came down from overhead from a global justice hover jet. A paramedic team immediately helped unearth Ron. They put him on a gurney as they loaded him onto a jet. Kim followed close behind as they brought him on board they immediately began attaching all sorts of devices to Ron to help him stay alive. Kim watched in disbelief as her boyfriend was barely hanging on. "I'm so sorry Ron... I'm so sorry..." Kim said in a whisper.

(Middleton airport)

The plane landed after a 2 hour ride that felt like an eternity to Kim. They unloaded Ron and rushed him to a waiting ambulance. Kim followed close behind Ron. Ron's breath was weak. He could barley breathe. The paramedics were trying hard to keep him breathing. "Please Ron... Not you... Not you..." Kim slowly sobbed to herself.

(Middleton memorial hospital)

Kim was separated from Ron as he was rushed into the operating room. She paced the lobby for a while before her father and brothers walked in. "Kimmie-cub" Kim's dad said softly as she wept into his shirt. "It's okay dear your moms working as hard as she can." Kim's father continued. "It's all my fault!" Kim thought to herself. Kim's brothers sat quietly next to there crying sister. The Stoppables arrived next. Hana was looking around the room saying "Ron?" Ron's mother hugged Kim as they wept.

Hours past without any news. Kim's mother walked out. Kim immediately ran to her mother. "Is he ok?" Kim asked in a worried tone. "I'm sorry kim but Rons head seemed to take a pretty good blow. He's In a coma right now. I don't know when or if he will wake up." Kim's mother told grimly. The words ripped through Kim. She began sobbing again in a corner of the room as Kim's mother told everyone else. Kim cried to herself "Why? Ron doesn't deserve this! Why was it him!? Why couldn't it have been me!?" "Kim? Kimmie-cub look at me." She looked up to see her father, he had tears in is own eyes. "We can see Ron now honey" he said. Kim got up and still felt sick to her stomach. She followed him down the hall until she reached Ron's room

(Ron's room)

Kim stared at Ron on the bed. He was attached to half a dozen machines. A breathing machine was pumping air as a heart monitor slowly beeped. He had almost a full body cast on. His head was free of the cast as a neck brace held his head in place. Kim couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she and Ron were both happy sitting in her room without a care in the world.

Slowly people started to head home. Kim's father took the boys home and then Ron's parents turned there heads and left. Kim was the only one who stayed her mother even tried to get her to budge but him held Ron's Hand saying "I can't go mom! He needs me...he needs me..." Kim's mother sighed "alright I'll bring fresh clothes and food tomorrow. I love you kim" said Kim's mother as she hugged her daughter. Kim continued to look at Ron feeling helpless and sad. She somehow slowly drifted off to sleep

Kim woke up and looked around. She appeared to be in her room. She quickly thought "where's Ron?" She ran downstairs to see her family performing Normal morning tasks. Her family all turned and looked sharply at her. All of them had daggers in there eyes. "What is it?" Kim asked scarred. "Your fault... Your fault... Your fault..." Kim was scarred an confused "Stop it!" she yelled all of them now surrounding her including the Stoppables "YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" "NO!" Kim shrieked crying "NO!"

"Kim! Kim wake up!" Shouted her mother. "Kim opened her eyes to look around the room she recognized the hospital she was in. She turned her head to Ron who still say comatose. Kim cried again "Its all my fault..." She sobbed to herself. Her mother tried the best to comfort her. The day continued with Kim staying by Ron's side until they told her she had to go home. Kim said to Ron she would be back as soon as she could. Days continued on with Kim visiting Ron day after day. Others would visit Ron. Wade, Monique even Bonnie one day. But Kim always saw him. Kim kept having nightmares blaming herself. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months.

It had been 5 months since Ron was put into his coma. Ron's parents decided to move him home. He now lay in his bed. Various machines attached to him. His body was now very much healed. His wounds now scars his eyes how ever remained shut. Kim had visited him every day still talking to him about what was new in her life and how much she loved him. Drakken and shego had been captured shortly after causing Ron's current condition. Both had been placed in maximum security prisons. Kim came in for her usual visit. She sat on a chair next to his bed "Hey Ron still holding up?"asked Kim. She looked at his face and noticed something different. His eyes were moving. She could see them darting behind his eyelids. "Ron?" She asked excitedly. Ron's eyes looked as if they were squinting. She could barley see his brown eyes. "Ron?" she asked again. Ron's heart monitor began changing pace. His eyes slowly opened. They drifted looking around the room until they saw Kim tearfully looking back. "Ron!" She said excitedly as she reached for him. Ron backed away frightened and scarred. "Ron? Ron it's me kim!" She said as he whimpered. Ron's mother walked in. "I heard his monitor change is everything all right?" She asked. She saw Ron siting with wide eyes looking at her. "Ron!" She excitedly shouted. She rushed over to her son as he reached out to her. "Kim quickly call your mother!" Kim hurried out of the room to grab the phone. "Why did he react like that?" She asked herself. Kim called her mother who came over immediately.

Ron had a look of grimace on his face as his feeding tube was removed. "Ron can you say something please?" Kim's mom said "Water... Please..." Ron said in a raspy voice. Ron's mother handed him a glass. He drank as much as he could before it spilled out the sides of his mouth. "Mmmm..." Ron said. "What honey?" Ron's mother said. "Your... Your name is Mmmm... Mmm... Mom" said Ron "Honey of corse it is! Wait honey do you remember anything?" Ron's mother asked. Ron's brow narrowed. With his eyes shut. "I remember... A man and... A small pink... Thing" Ron said. "I... My head... Hurts..." Ron continued

"Mrs. Stoppable can we talk out here please?" Kim's mother asked as she pointed at the hall. Ron and Kim's mother began to walk out of the room. Kim's mother motioned Kim to follow. Kim's mother shut the door behind them. "I'm afraid Ron has amnesia". Kim's mother said "What?" Ron's mother asked. "Wait so he doesn't remember us?" Kim asked "It appears he remembers you mrs. Stoppable. And perhaps your husband and of coarse Rufus but aside from that he has no memory of any of us." Kim's mother said "Oh my..." Ron's mother said "Hello!" Yelled a voice downstairs. "I came as soon as I heard!" Said Ron's father. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with him?" He asked. Kim's mother explained the situation. While Kim looked at the door. Inside that room is her best friend. The man she loves and cares most about in the world. And he has no idea who she is...

Kim's family later arrived. Most of them spoke to Ron who said that he recognized them he just couldn't remember there name. After staying a while almost everyone left Ron to get some rest. The only people still in the room were Ron's parents and Kim along with Ron who was speaking more clearly now. "So to review my name is Ron stoppable and I am your son right?" Ron asked "Yes honey" his parents beamed who were glad to have to have there son back. "So who are you?" Ron asked to Kim. The words shocked Kim they left her feeling cold and numb. "Well..." Kim began to say trying not to cry. "I'm your friend Kim. Your best friend. We've known each other since pre-k and we mean a lot to each other. A lot..." Kim said with a look of desperation on her face. "Um... Wow" Ron said "wait... Kim... Kim... I remember something important about you... I...I think..." Ron continued. Kim looked on hoping he would remember the dance. Hoping he would remember how they felt about each other. "It's... Um...ugh... I can't remember" Ron said sadly. "Don't worry Ron it will come to you" his father told him "well ok it was nice of you to come um... Kim" Ron said as Kim waked out the door sadly.

(Kim's room)

"(Sigh) it's just hard" Kim said into the phone. "I know girl, Ron will come around!" Monique told her Friend. "How could he forget me! Me! I'm the closest person in his life!" Kim almost broke into tears "This isn't fair! I get Ron back and it's not even him!" She cried "Kim honey calm d-" Monique was cut off as Kim slammed down the phone. Kim Cried into her pillow cursing the world and how unfair it was. She somehow drifted off to sleep.

In the following weeks Ron went through physical therapy slowly rebuilding his strength. He was now walking with a cane. He also began attending school once again. Ron slowly was remembering everything even bonnie. But for some unknown reason he could not remember Kim. Kim tried her hardest to try and jog his memory but still it wouldn't come to his mind. She even took him out on a few dates to try and at least rekindle a romance but it wasn't working. Kim grew more desperate and separated from Ron each day. Ron didn't mind Kim. He found her rater friendly and quite nice. One day at school Kim saw Ron flirting with another girl. Kim felt miserable. Was this how she treated Ron when she was with Eric? Did she just leave him behind as he had unknowingly done. She walked to her locker. Wade appeared on the screen of the monitor inside. "Hey Kim how are you?" Asked Wade. "I don't know anymore..." Kim said doubtfully. "I thought he would remember me..." She continued. "Kim... It will be okay. Things like this take time. We should be glad to have him back" wade replied. "Also Kim I feel you should know. Drakkens escaped again. Its unknown If shego has yet either" wade continued. "Drakken..." Thought Kim gritting her teeth. She was present at his sentencing hearing. She heard him say "And how Is the Buffoon? Still a vegetable?". They had to hold Kim back as she lunged at Drakken. "Where is he?" Kim said in a serious voice. "Kim I don't think it's the best ti-" he was cut off as Kim asked sternly "Where Is He?". Wade printed coordinates of Drakkens last known location. She slammed her locker shut. She proceeded to walk out of the school and head home. She adorned her battle suit and looked at her dresser. She saw a photo of Ron and her smiling and laughing. Rage filed her as she requested a jet to fly here to northern New Mexico.

(Drakkens New Mexican base)

"Aren't you worried princess is on her way?" Asked shego. "No, I intend for her to come and allow my plan to continue..." Said Drakken. Suddenly two guards were thrown into the room and out of the darkness of the hall came Kim with a fire in her eyes. Shego immediately jumped into action. Kim deflected each of Shegos attacks and delivered blow after blow. Kim struck Shego right in the center of her throat causing shego to choke and cough while convulsing on the floor. Kim looked down at her opponent preparing to finish her off. Kim felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck like a bee sting. She turned to see Drakken holding a blaster of some kind. She started to charge at Drakken before a roundhouse from Shego caused her to black out. She awoke to an empty room. Both Drakken and shego were long gone. "That's strage" Kim thought to herself. "Why did they just leave?" Kim thought little of it and walked out side. She signaled wade to give her a ride home.

(Kim's house)

Kim walked into her home to find her family sitting looking worried. "Kim!" Said her mother "Where have you been!?" Asked her mother. "I was just on a mission!" Kim exclaimed as her mother held her. "We were so worried we thought you were with Ron!" Said her father. "No like I said- wait what happened to Ron?" Asked Kim. Kim's parents looked at each other with worried expression on there faces. "Ron's been missing since school got out today. No one know where he is..." Said Kim's father sadly. "What?" Kim asked "Are you okay honey?" Asked Kim's mother. "Just... Give me a minute..." Kim Said. Her parents walked away leaving her in the family kitchen. She pulled out her kimunicator. "Wade" she said sternly as wades face appeared onscreen. "What is it Kim?" He asked confused by her tone. "Ron. Where is he?" She asked. "I assume he's at home" said wade. "Wade listen to me carefully, Ron is missing and if anything happens to him again I won't be able to live with myself" Kim said sternly with a sign of desperation in her voice. Wades figures turned to a blur as he tapped away at his keyboard. "Got him! Ron's current location is a warehouse in southern Tennessee. I'm sending the coordinates and a ride now" said wade. Kim told her parents that she was going to get Ron. They accepted knowing they couldn't stop her if they'd tried. Kim's ride arrived and she entered the car waiting outside. She was going to get Ron back by any means possible.

(The warehouse)

Kim saw the front doors of the abandoned warehouse and noticed they were unlocked. She knew this was a trap but didn't care on the other side of the door was Ron and that was all she cared about. Kim oped the doors of the massive room to see a single spotlight shining on Ron who was dangling from chains on the ceiling. His wrists were bound over his head. "Ron!" She said in excitement as she ran towards him. Ron looked up weary "Kim?" He asked. Kim smiled as he recognized her somewhat and reached for his wrists. Suddenly Kim found she couldn't move. She stood there the only thing she could control were her eyes. "What's happening? Why can't I move?" Kim asked herself. "Hello Kimberly" Said Drakken in a cruel tone as he appeared out of the shadows. "That would be my fault" Drakken Said with a smile. "You may remember that during our previous encounter today I shot you in the neck. I shot you with one of my own moodulators that I've been working on for sometime. You see these don't control your emotions but instead your entire body." Drakken said wickedly. "The only things I can't control are your mind and eyes. So you get a front row seat to watching the horrors your going to perform as my new pet." Drakken continued on "You may be wondering what your first task is. Well ill give you a simple one...". Drakken said with glee "Kill this buffoon" he said before bursting into a evil cackle. Kim watched in horror as her body stood up straight and posed itself to strike Ron. "Oh god no! No please! No!" As her hand punched Ron in the face. Her body kept delivering blow after blow to Ron. "Oh god help me no! Someone help me! No! NO!" Kim screamed in her mind as she continued to destroy Ron. Tears flew down her face. Kim's body picked up Ron and threw him across the room. Ron landed on his back wincing in pain. "I'm so sorry Ron. Im so sorry" Kim cried to herself as she got on top of Ron and continued beating him. Ron looked up with tearful eyes. As Kim struck him again his head hit the floor. Dozens of memories flashed into his mind. He remembered pre-k and growing up with Kim, there life long friendship blooming into something more. All of the sweet memories were suddenly disturbed by another of Kim's blows. Ron looked up seeing Kim's fist about to strike again. Ron used what energy he had as he caught Kim's fist in midair. "Kim... I remember... I remember kp..." Ron said weakly as he held Kim "You've got to fight it... Kp I... I love you..." Ron continued as Kim raised her other fist she stopped. Her entire body froze as she fought the control. Kim fought with all she had as the moodulator on her neck short circuited. Kim was free she looked down at Ron who smiled back with blood and bruises on his face. She leaned down tearful as she kissed him. She rose and looked down on him "I... I love you too.." She replied still misty eyed. She looked up to see Drakken flying away again. She didn't have the strength to go after him now. She got up drained from fighting the moodulator. She helped Ron to his feet. Ron still needed her help walking. As they walked towards the door Ron asked aloud "How could I have been so blind? You stayed by me this entire time..." Continued Ron. "I'll always be here " Kim told him. The 2 shared a warm embrace as she signaled for her ride.

Weeks had gone by and Ron was almost completely cured of his amnesia. He also no longer needed to use a cane. Kim and Ron sat in her bed once again. Thankful to be in each others arms. They knew Drakken was still at large but that could be saved for another day. Kim and Ron drifted to sleep in each others arms. And for the first time in a long time Kim had no nightmares as she slept soundly. She was happy, she was loved.

Thank you For reading! If you have any comments, questions and feedback feel free to share!


End file.
